A Tale of Many People
by NattenRaseri
Summary: A group of backstory's for the characters of In My DNA...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who is brave enough to come here! I'm still writing chapter 12 for y'all, with the help of two amazing authors: pinkieponk and Liliana Dragonshard. But this little thing here is a prequel to the events of IMD. Some people have asked me some stuff about characters/other things in this story, so I'm going to answer them with this! Each story will be around 3 – 5 chapters long, longer if needed. I will cover Rez's family, Mark's family, Corporal George Wilkinson's life, the GTC and of course backstory's for the football team. So sit back and enjoy, and if you have any suggestions, drop me a line, it could end up in the story! Oh and one other thing, a lot of my inspiration comes from music, so next chapter/page may or may not be a list of cool songs you guys should listen to. So I love you all, stay safe, stay awesome and I'll talk to y'all later!**

**xx Nat**


	2. Song List

Inspiration List: (Not in order)

Never Too Late – Three Days Grace

Animal I've Become – Three Days Grace

Time Of Dying – Three Days Grace

Monster – Skillet

Monster – Imagine Dragons

Try – P!nk

Chandelier – Sia

Take A Chance – Zexal Theme

Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons

Honey And The Bee – Owl City Cover by Fix-It Fran

Just Like You – Three Days Grace

Silhouette – Owl City Cover by Fix-It Fran

Apologize – One Republic

Broken – Seether and Amy Lee

Fighter – Christina Aguilera

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park

Lights – Ellie Goulding

Love Love Love – Avalanche City

My Immortal – Evanescence

Too Bad – Nickelback

Not Afraid – Eminem

Rise Up – Beyoncé

Secret – The Pierces

She Wolf – David Guetta ft. Sia

Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson

So Cold – Ben Coks

This Will Be The Day – Jeff Williams

Till The Day I Can See You Again – Vocaloids

Everyone's Fool – Evanescence

Who Knew – P!nk

Desperate – David Archuleta

My False – Matt Corby

Say Something – A Great Big World

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson

Bleedin' Out – Imagine Dragons


	3. Rez's Family Pt 1

Rez's Family

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was another day in the country for Rezeri. She had risen in the wee hours of the morning, riden to the shops, bought bread and milk and riden home. Her mother was outside feeding the 3 cattle and the bullock they kept in the yard. Her older, 19 year old brother, Brant, was out in the shed doing who-knows-what. Rezeri made bacon and eggs with toast and set the table. She let out an ear piercing whistle to tell her family that breakfast was ready. Her brother came in first, he washed his hands at the sink and tussled her already wild hair. She rolled her eyes at him. Then came her mother with 8 bottles of milk. They all sat together at the table and at in comfortable silence, her mother sorting through the mail as she ate.

"Looks like someone's 15th birthday is coming up huh Rezeri? There's a card from grandma here."

She passed the card to Rezeri and continued her mail sorting. After a few more minutes she gasped and pressed a hand to her heart.

"Mother, what is it?" Asked Brant. She swallowed and shook her head, but finally managed to answer.

"The GTC are requesting a male from each household to fight as soldiers. There's going to be a war."

Ever since Rezeri's and Brant's father had sworn allegiants to the GTC the small family had always known that this day was a possibility. Brant sighed. He had always hoped his worst fear wouldn't come true. He was extremely protective of his little sister, and his mum.

Later

Rezeri had awoken to the sound of the motorbike pulling out of the driveway. She rushed to the front door, knowing what the sound meant. Luckily her mother hadn't woken, for she was growing old and would be unable to handle the shock of her eldest and only son leaving. As Rezeri opened the door and went outside her heart deflated. All she could see was settling dust and a motorbike's headlights in the distance. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She was the eldest now, she had to be tough. As she walked back inside, she spotted a note on the kitchen table. She walked over to it, and gingerly picked it up between two fingers. As she read it her eyes grew wide.

_Rez,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this to you and mum. I only did because it was necessary to keep you safe. You'll understand one day. But know this, the GTC are nothing but trouble. Look after mum, I'm not sure how she'll take it. Just remember Rez, you're the eldest know, I can't be around for you anymore. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to come back. I'm as scared as you are right now. Be strong. Don't forget me._

_Brant_


End file.
